Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.1 \times -25\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.1 \times 100\% = 10\%$ Now we have: $ 10\% \times -25\% = {?} $ $ 10\% \times -25\% = -2.5 \% $